Granmamare
Granmamare (グランママレ, Guranmamare) is the Goddess of Mercy and the Queen of the ocean. She is the wife of Fujimoto and the mother of Ponyo and all her sisters. When she spoke to Lisa after the city was flooded, she entrusted Ponyo into her care, thus ensuring her daughter's safety and protection. Film We first meet Granmamare when she greets Fujimoto in his vessel, convincing him to allow their daughter to try to become human, and reset the balance of nature. They both know that if she fails, she would turn into seafoam, but they agree that for Ponyo to be happy they must give her that chance. Later in the movie she passes Koichi and his sailors underneath their ship, illuminating the sea and causing their engine to come back to life. She narrated part of the movie that talked about Ponyo becoming human forever, and she converses with Lisa all day and night about the weight of what their children are about to endure. Her presence in the enchanted jellyfish dome seems to revitalize the senior women so they can run again. When Ponyo and Sosuke arrive, she makes sure they each know what it is they are deciding, and when they agree to the terms of their responsibilities, she announces that the balance of nature is restored and the world returns to normal. Lisa promises her, touching her hand as she ascends, that she will take care of Ponyo. Appearance Granmamare is a beautiful and powerful goddess who can change her physical size, with very long, flowing red hair and golden-brown eyes. She wears purple eye shadow and red lipstick, with a paler white highlight filling in her forehead and ending down her nose. She wears a long, billowing pale blue dress that is far longer than her body when she is under water. Her dress changes between long sleeved and tank dress, and the length shortens to floor length when she is on land. Her appearance stays consistent in whatever size she takes form. She also wears a red seaglass necklace with gold spacers, a similar circlet with a central seaglass bead, two 3-drop red seaglass earrings and two golden bangles on her right arm. Personality Granmamare is a very wise, understanding, and benevolent being who grants her daughter's wish to become human and abandon the ocean, giving her right as Ponyo's mother over to Lisa, and entrusting Sosuke with her safety. She does not appear to hate humans as proof of her relationship with Fujimoto, and by the way she restores power to the ships stranded at sea. The sailors even know her as the Goddess of Mercy. She loves all her daughters and will no doubt miss Ponyo, but wishes the best for her. Relationships Ponyo Granmamare's eldest daughter. She is very understanding of her, and allows her to give up her magical abilities to become human. Ponyo's Sisters Granmamare's younger daughters. She is very loving towards them, and is seen collecting and kissing them during the end of the movie. Fujimoto Granmamare's husband. She is patient and unwaveringly kind to him, even when he expects she will scold him for how he has raised Ponyo, or his control of the sea life. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Fish